1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soldering gun specifically designed for electrical actuation from a low voltage current supply such as a 12 volt battery of suitable amperage capacity (such as a conventional automotive or boat battery.)
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of battery operated soldering guns or irons heretofore have been provided as well as other forms of electrically heated fusing implements including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,687,903, 3,141,956, 2,498,328, 1,701,858 and 1,415,479. However, these previously known forms of electrically heated implements do not include some of the more specific structural and operational features of the instant invention which coact to provide an apparatus which is effective in operation and may be manufactured at a low cost and still be dependable in operation and include a long operating life.